


Redamancy

by flightlesswish



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3222965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightlesswish/pseuds/flightlesswish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guest he's been waiting for shall arrive really soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redamancy

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a repost from my LJ account.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. I write fiction not reality.

 

 

 

(n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full.

  
  
  


  


There’s a faint sound of water running behind an old door made from wood in the corner of the small room. It is rather dark in there with the lights switched off, one of only two sources of light available is a scarce amount of light streaming through a thin ventilation near the ceiling; the light falls directly onto the edge of a small, neatly-made bed with a folded thin white grey-striped blanket sitting on it at the opposite side.   
  
Behind the undisturbed door is a man splashing a generous amount of water on his face after-shave, white shaving foam washed away by the water, revealing a pale white skin and pink plump lips. The man looks up after he wipes the remnants of water off his face with the back of his hand, turning the rusty faucet off, and gazes at the mirror adhered firmly onto the wall.   
  
A man with a face of a  _bishounen_  from some  _shoujo manga_  the girls go crazy about and a pair of dull dark-brown orbs is staring back at him. His expression is rather unreadable with lips slightly parted, revealing a glimpse of straight white teeth. There are some droplets of water dripping from his at the tip of his messy dark-brown locks, each droplet steadily gravitating into the sink and disappears from the sight.  
  
He shakes the water off his hair and switches the light in the bathroom off before heading out, a loud creak when he opens the door filling in the dim room. He walks towards the unoccupied bed and sits calmly beside the folded blanket in the dark, straightening his wrinkled dark-blue shirt and pants in silence. He has an important matter to attend to today and he’s determined that he would look his best.   
  
After all, the one he’s meeting is not at all ordinary. He’s been waiting for four years for this, actually.  
  
His gaze eventually travels to the wall to look of the time, an old habit when he’s alone, but there’s no clock in the room much to his chagrin. He sighs and opts to instead stare forward at the room’s entrance door. It is almost identical to the one leading to the bathroom, it looks as old and gloomy. The only difference is that it has small three bars — where enough amount of light for surveillance can stream through by — at his eye-level in his full height. He settles his hands on his lap, and waits.  
  
There’s a glimpse of pale skin from behind the bars after Goo Goo Dolls’  _Iris_ is reaching its end in his head. A soft knock follows shortly after. He can hear the sound of the door being unlocked, but he remains still; dry lips parting slightly to let his tongue moisten them.   
  
When the door’s opened, a surge of lights come in with a tall man clad in a neat, spotless branded business suit. He winces at the lights and blinks a few times to refocus, nose scrunched up in discomfort. When the most spots in his vision have faded, the other man is already standing in front of him. He realizes sourly that the man’s wearing black today, a smile that matches his overall attire perched thin on his lips. He has always liked the man in his navy-blue suit better.  
  
“Lu Han,” the man with the black suit begins, his voice steady. “How are you today?”  
  
Lu Han can feel a small smile tugging at the edge of his lips. “Good,” he replies. “Are we going now?”  
  
The man blinks, as if unexpecting such answer, but he quickly manages to change his expression back to the one with the least amount of emotion visible. He clears his throat and mirrors Lu Han’s smile. “Yes,” he says. “When you’re ready.”  
  
Lu Han rises from the bed and dusts off his clothings before offering both his hands to the man. The man stares at Lu Han’s extended hands and lifts his gaze only to find a smiling Lu Han. It looks surprisingly soft and genuine, doe-eyes without the slightest hint of fear are silently urging him to take those pale hands. The man swallows.  
  
“Come on, Yifan.  _I_  don’t have all night,” Lu Han says with a hint of humor edging on his words, but the man in the black suit, Wu Yifan, finds himself unable to say anything to such simple words. Yifan stays still for another brief moment before taking Lu Han’s hand in his, ignoring Lu Han’s questioning stare, and guides him towards the light.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Beijing is a mix blurred skyscrapers and fading lights that night.  
  
Lu Han watches the fast-paced passing sceneries go by behind the window with mild interest, hands resting calmly on his lap. Sitting beside him is Yifan, lips in a straight thin line, his thick eyebrows narrowed. None of them has spoken since they left the room. A pop song sung by some idols Lu Han doesn’t know is blasting on the radio, the only words he can seem to catch are _heartless mindless_ and those words give Lu Han a strange urge to laugh.  
  
“What’s on your mind?” comes Yifan’s voice after a few heartbeats. It sounds nonchalant to Lu Han’s ears and when he turns his attention to the taller man, the latter isn’t even looking at him.   
  
“This song is weird,” Lu Han replies with a smile, “who’s singing it?”  
  
Yifan finally gives Lu Han his attention at this, eyebrows lifted. He seems to be thinking of the answer before deciding against it and shakes his head, sighing. “Do you want to listen to any specific song?” He asks instead.   
  
Lu Han shakes his head and laughs, “No, no, I kinda like it. It’s just… weird. I think it’s the first time I listen to it but somehow it sounds really familiar?” Lu Han pauses, a slight frown on his face. “Just forget it.”  
  
Yifan’s questioning stare still lingers for another brief moment but he decides not to pursue the matter any further. “Okay,” he breathes out. “If there’s anything you want me to do, or anything you want to ask, just tell me.”   
  
Lu Han hums and shifts his attention back to the world outside. The skyscrapers are starting to fade behind them and the sky grows into an even deeper shade of black. The sky is a vast dark cloudless canvas with stars shattered all over, as if mirroring Beijing’s city lights. There’s a crescent moon hanging amidst it all, shining the brightest, and Lu Han is reminded of a pair of warm dark-brown orbs hiding under a pair of crescent moons; of alluring smile and lost memories.  
  
There’s warmth enveloping his hand after a few strings of thoughts and Lu Han averts his gaze only to find Yifan’s hand holding his, steady but still gentle.   
  
It takes him a few more seconds to realize he’s trembling.   
  
He squeezes Yifan’s hand tight, eyes closing, lips thin stifling sobs that’s threatening to escape his lips.   
  
“It’s going to be okay,” the words shiver out from Yifan’s lips, “it’s going to be okay if only you tell the fucking  _truth_  — ”  
  
“No,” Lu Han cuts in, shaking his head firmly, “It  _is_  going to be okay. It’s going to end soon. You’ll be fine. I’ll be fine. Everything’s going to be alright.”  
  
“How come you expect me to be okay with this?” Yifan snaps, “I’m practically bringing you to your fucking  _grave_  right now and you expect  _me_ to be okay with  _that_?”  
  
“You don’t understand,” Lu Han shakes his head persistently; desperately. “Sehun must  _live_.”  
  
“He fucking  _killed_  people and now you’re going to die in his stead because why don’t you just tell the fucking  _truth_  and let him get his fucking punishment by himself?” Yifan hisses, grabbing Lu Han’s shoulders and shakes them as if it would knock some sense into the older’s head. “You’re going to die for a crime you didn’t even commit! This isn’t a joke, Lu Han, has the reality sunk into that brain of yours?”   
  
Lu Han flutters his eyes back open and a drop of tear falls from the corner of his eye. “I cannot let him die,” he whispers. “I  _can’t_.”  
  
“And I cannot watch  _you_  die, Lu Han,” Yifan shakes his head, “I just can’t. Not like  _this_.”  
  
“Yifan, please,” Lu Han pleads, trembling. “We’ve talked about this.”  
  
“I swear to God if only you’d tell the  _truth_ —”  
  
“ _I_  killed Leeteuk and Han Geng,” Lu Han spits out almost hysterically, “ _I_ stabbed Leeteuk to death with a fucking  _katana_  and  _I_  shot Han Geng right in his brain with a fucking revolver and got caught red-handed, that’s the  _truth_ right there, Mr. Wu,” the words taste sour on the tip of his tongue with the tears streaming down. He quickly wipes them with the back of his hand, his cheeks hot, and throws his gaze away from his lawyer.  
  
“Don’t do this to yourself,” Yifan chokes, teeth digging into his lower lip. “I can’t do this. I can’t.”  
  
The car comes into a halt shortly after and Lu Han falls his heart drop a little. He shakes away the feeling immediately and when the door is opened for him, he’s managed to morph his expression to the one devoid of any emotions.   
  
There are tall trees surrounding them. It’s relatively silent except for the occasional rustling sound of the wind against leaves. They’ve been taken to somewhere inside a forest, Lu Han realizes.   
  
There’s a gloomy-looking building in front of them and  there are two guards leading them inside an the building. Yifan follows shortly behind him and despite the minimum lighting, Lu Han can see a thin film of tears in his usually stern eyes. He decides to ignore this and trains his eyes forward.  
  
There are already people inside, some he met in the court and some he hasn’t met at all. They all wear similar expression of weariness and if you look closely enough, you can find a ghost of guilt drowning slowly into those eyes.   
  
The man he recognizes as the prosecutor comes up to him with a small smile on his lips, a few greying strands of hair stick on his temples with perspiration. Lu Han returns the smile a little bit wider, albeit not quite reaching his eyes, and bows slightly. The prosecutor taps his shoulder awkwardly and motions for Lu Han, the guards, and Yifan to follow him. They’re walking towards a door at the end of the hallway.  
  
The prosecutor reaches the door, fingers circling around the handle, and with a slight push the door is swung open revealing a dark field surrounded by similar tall trees he’s seen when he arrived. In the dark Lu Han can make out seven figures in a horizontal line facing an empty chair a few meters away where a few strands of ropes are sitting calmly, waiting. He stops in the doorway and the breeze feels cold against his skin, sending shiver down through his spine.  
  
The prosecutor wordlessly marches on before stopping about three steps away from the seven men, each equipped with a gun. He turns around to Lu Han and motions for the chair. Yifan stands frozen a few steps away when the two guards beside Lu Han takes him to the chair and ties him onto it quickly and effectively, no mistake at all, as if they’ve done it way too many times before (and perhaps they have, not that Lu Han wants to know how many exactly).   
  
It feels very uncomfortable but Lu Han is in no position to ask for any form of comfort whatsoever; not that it’s important anymore. There’s no going back now. The guest he’s been waiting for shall arrive really soon. He opts to look up at the shattered stars above him and that recurring sensation of pseudo-freedom comes back to him, slowly wrapping him gently.  
  
Not long after, the guards take a few steps away from him and Lu Han shifts his gaze to the prosecutor. It’s silent, the only sound audible was the faint sound of leaves rustling in the dark.   
  
The next words coming out from the prosecutor’s chapped lips, though, are surprisingly soft for such a harsh sentence: “Any last words?”  
  
Lu Han averts his gaze to Yifan. The lawyer’s expression is unreadable from where Lu Han is sitting, but Lu Han still smiles anyway. “It would be like a dream,” he starts his final plea. “If only you’d close your eyes, dreams and reality, lies and truth — they won’t matter at all.”  
  
An utter silence greets him and in just a few moments there’s the sound of steps behind him. The next thing he knows, one of the guards is standing in front of him, a piece black cloth in hand. His black eyes boring into his were cold and merciless. He covers Lu Han’s eyes with the black cloth, tying it as tight as he did the rope around Lu Han’s head, and Lu Han can hear the he and the other guard stepping away when all Lu Han can see is a pitch black darkness.  
  
His heart starts racing wildly as fear is finally sinking in.   
  
“In the count of three — ”  
  
( _“Lu Han,” the voice came out trembling. “Can you come over?”_ )  
  
“One — ”  
  
( _“What happened? Are you okay?”_ )   
  
“Two — ”  
  
( _“He forced me to sleep with him and  I — I refused, Lu Han, but then he, he hit me and threatened to kill_ me _and oh my God I just killed people, Lu Han, oh my God I just killed Leeteuk and Han Geng — “_ )  
  
“Three!”  
  
  
  
  
His long-awaited guest walks up to him with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
( _“Stay right there. I will protect you.”_ )  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all liked it!


End file.
